tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeep Liberty
–present | model_years = 2002–present | class = Compact SUV | layout = Front-engine, Rear-wheel drive / Four-wheel drive | body_style = 4-door SUV | predecessor = Jeep Cherokee | assembly = Toledo, Ohio, United States Cairo, Egypt (Arab American Vehicles) Valencia, Carabobo, Venezuela | related = }} The Jeep Liberty (KJ/KK), or Jeep Cherokee (KJ/KK) outside North America, is a compact SUV produced by the Jeep marque of Chrysler. Introduced for the 2002 model year as a replacement for the Cherokee (XJ), the Liberty was priced between the Wrangler and Grand Cherokee. It was the smallest of the 4-door Jeep SUVs up until the car based 4-door Compass and Patriot arrived for 2007. The Liberty featured a unibody-on-ladder-frame construction, which added stiffness to its ride and handling, and enhanced its off-road capabilities. It is assembled at the Toledo North Assembly Plant in the United States, as well as in other countries including Egypt and Venezuela. Current estimates by Jeep are that 70% of Liberty buyers are new to the marque.Mid-size SUV attracts new buyers to marque First generation KJ (2002–2007) | weight = | length = 2005-07: 2002-04: | width = 2002-04: 2005-07: | height = 2002-04: 2005-07: | engine = 2.4 L PowerTech I4 }} }} }} }} 3.7 L PowerTech V6 }} }} }} }} }} 2.5 L VM Motori CRD VGT I4 }} }} }} 2.8 L VM Motori CRD VGT I4 }} }} }} }} }} | transmission = 5-speed NVG NV1500 manual 5-speed NVG NV3500 manual 6-speed Mercedes/Chrysler NSG370 manual 4-speed Chrysler 42RLE automatic multi-speed Chrysler 45RFE automatic multi-speed Chrysler 5-45RFE automatic (2.8L CRD only) | platform = Chrysler KJ platform }} Inspired by styling from the Dakar and Jeepster concept cars, the Liberty was intended as a replacement for the discontinued Jeep Cherokee (XJ). Three trim levels were initially offered; the top end Limited, a more rugged looking Renegade and the base Sport. All were made available with either 2WD or 4WD. In 2007, the Renegade trim level was replaced with the Latitude that appeared to focus more on an urban appearance. The Liberty was the first Jeep to use two new PowerTech engines; the 150 hp 2.4 L straight-4, dropped in 2006, and the 210 hp 3.7 L V6. The VM Motori 2.8 L straight-4 common rail turbodiesel, became available in CRD branded 2005–2006 Sport and Limited models (2004 in the UK). The diesel utilized a variable geometry turbocharger and generated and of torque. The heavier diesel powerplant added nearly to the CRD's curb weight versus the gasoline model. DaimlerChrysler introduced the CRD to gauge the marketability of diesel engines in North America; diesels are already common in Europe. The Liberty was also the first Jeep vehicle to use rack and pinion steering. Only available in 2005 and 2006 for the Sport and Limited models, the 2.8L VM Motori CRD has since been discontinued due to stricter 2007 United States diesel emission standards. Maine, Vermont, Massachusetts, New York, and California had already banned sale of the vehicle due to their rigid state emissions regulations. The 50-state legal 3.0L Mercedes-Benz OM642 engine was used in the Jeep Grand Cherokee from 2005-2008. The Liberty was not the first Jeep vehicle to use an independent front suspension, as the Jeep Wagoneer first used it in the 1963 model. However, that independent front suspension was limited to four wheel drive versions and, even then, was a short lived option. Jeep exceeded their expectations by selling 10,000 Liberty CRD models in its first calendar year of production. In addition, the Liberty was nominated for the North American Truck of the Year award for 2002. Four Wheel Drive Systems The Liberty is available with either a part time Command-Trac or full time Selec-Trac transfer case. The Command-Trac transfer case has four positions: 2-HI, 4-HI, Neutral, and 4-LO. The lever is placed in 2WD HI for regular driving. This allows the two rear tires to receive power. The second position, 4WD HI, is used for driving on slippery or loose surfaces. This position locks both the front and rear drive shafts together splitting engine power equally between all four tires. The third position, Neutral, disengages both drive shafts from the transfer case allowing the car to roll freely; this is used for towing behind another vehicle, for example. The last position, 4WD LO is used for situations when higher torque is needed. A common misconception is that 4WD LO provides more traction. It only changes the gear ratio and does not add any more friction between the tires and the driving surface. This position, like 4WD HI locks both the front and rear drive shafts together, and by using a lower gear ratio, allows for 2.72 times more torque (however, the speed is limited to around 25 MPH max). It should be noted that using 4WD HI or LO on dry pavement is hazardous to vehicle components, through driveline binding and wheel-hop. The Selec-Trac transfer case has five positions: 2-HI, 4-HI Part-Time, 4-HI Full-Time, Neutral, and 4-LO. The transfer case is different from the Command-Trac transfer only in the extra 4WD HI Full-Time position. The 4WD HI Full-Time position adds the same traction benefits that the part-time 4WD setting offers, but features an open differential between the front and rear axles to allow the two axles to spin at independent speeds and eliminate drive line binding and wheel-hop. The down side of 4WD Hi Full-Time is that, due to the open differential between front and rear drive lines, at times the drive train will only deliver power to the front or the rear e.g. when the front of the vehicle has reached a high traction surface such as dry pavement and the rear is in sand, the rear tires will spin with 100% of engine power, the front receiving no traction. Under equal traction conditions (front-rear) this position gives the rear wheels 52% of the engine's power and the front wheels 48% of the engine's power. The division of power and open center differential allows the Selec-Trac transfer case to be operated at all times in an "All Wheel Drive" mode with no adverse effects. International versions Numerous versions were available in markets outside the U.S. and Canada. Early-2002 through mid-2003 model year CRDs were equipped with a 2.5lt VM Motori Diesel producing and . An external wastegated turbo was standard and the engine was available only with a manual transmission. A commercial Cherokee version with 2.5 CRD engine and five-speed transmission rated at has a completely flat cargo area (the rear seat area has a carpeted full-length galvanized metal floor) and the rear quarter glass and rear door glass is replaced with fixed body colored aluminum panels (the front doors have power windows). For additional cargo security a removable floor to ceiling metal and mesh bulkhead is optional. In European markets, VAT registered buyers can claim back the tax paid as this qualifies as a Commercial Vehicle. * Arab American Vehicles Company (a joint venture) assembles the Jeep Cherokee (Liberty) for the Egyptian market. * Carabobo Assembly Plant (DaimlerChrysler de Venezuela) assembles the Jeep Cherokee (Liberty) in Valencia, Carabobo for the Venezuelan market. Second generation KK (2008–present) | production = 2007 –present | model_years = 2008-present | wheelbase = | length = 2008-2010: 2011-: | width = 2008-2010: 2011-: | height = 2008-2010: 2011-: | weight = | engine = 3.7 L PowerTech V6 }} }} }} | transmission = 4-speed automatic 6-speed manual | platform = Chrysler KK platform | related = Dodge Nitro }} The Jeep Liberty received a complete redesign for the 2008 model year with a more boxy and off-road look, like that of the 2007 Dodge Nitro. The 2008 Liberty debuted at the 2007 New York International Auto Show. With the smaller Patriot and Compass crossover SUVs now available to cater to MPG-conscious buyers, the four-cylinder engine was dropped from the Liberty's offerings. The iron-block, aluminum-head V6 was the only engine available for 2008. Towing capacity was . Jeep discontinued the Liberty CRD for the American market because it couldn't meet tougher 2007 emissions standards for diesel engines. Transmission choices were both carry-overs: a six-speed manual or a four-speed automatic. Standard equipment included electronic stability control with roll mitigation, traction control, and anti-lock brakes with brake assist. New Features included standard side airbags. Optional features are rain-sensing wipers, Sirius Satellite Radio, Bluetooth, a navigation system, and the MyGig entertainment system, complete with a 30GB hard drive. Two models were offered at rollout: Sport and Limited. Wheel choices were 16-, 17- and . Among the more distinctive features was the Sky Slider, a power roof made from “reinforced acrylic cloth” that opens over the front and rear seats. The Sky Slider opens up to by , which was the largest opening in its class. Jeep claimed that the idea behind the Sky Slider was to give consumers the open-air feeling from previous Jeep models while maintaining the rigidity and safety of a sturdy frame. The 2009 Liberty was relatively unchanged from the 2008 models with the exception of stiffer rear axle shafts and retuned springs, shocks, anti-roll bars, steering gear valve, low rollback brake calipers and a revised brake pedal ratio. The six-speed manual transmission was dropped, and the four-speed automatic was now standard. Total U.S. sales References * External links * Jeep Liberty official page Liberty Category:Compact SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Venezuela Category:Trucks built in Egypt